


Peter's First Date

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: F/M, Peter Joins the Avengers, Peter is 15, Sokovia Accords doesn't happen, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also on Fanfiction.net</p><p>Peter Parker is a 15 year old Midtown Science High student and is also Spider-Man who has become a reserve member of the Avengers. What happens when the Avenegrs learns of his first date with crush Liz Allan and Tony decides to get involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to write this story based on the MCU though it is also AU. This is post Avengers: Age of Ultron but like in my Freshman Year as a Hero story some elements like the Sokovia Accords will not happen and it may have some things changed in the canon (here Thunderbolt Ross is still a general because giving him much government authority as Secretary of State would never have been a good idea). Bruce was found and spending some time in Asgard to cope with the help of Thor. Though King T'Chaka still ended up dying but in a different incident and T'Challa had help from the Avengers in tracking down the assassin so he was recruited. Plus yeah in what could be similar to how he was recruited in the Civil War movie Peter was still recruited and given his new suit (though to the people who wonder why Tony did not try to recruit Daredevil, I have a simple explanation for that which I came up myself: even if Tony heard about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen I don't think he would find him that useful, dismissing him as just a normal guy in a costume with a lot of issues and without anything to suggest he would have super powers). I was inspired to do this after reading that Liz Allan will be the Love interest in Spider-Man Homecoming and I loved their relationship in the Spectacular Cartoon. This will be on my Fanfiction and Archiveofourown account.
> 
> There will still be spoilers for Captain America: Civil War as some things from the movie still happened in some ways.

Avengers Tower the original New York based Headquarters of the world famous superhero team known as the Avengers which was still used by them even though their main one was now the New Avengers Facility. Since the battle of Sokovia they were continuing their activities protecting the world by seeking out and taking care of terrorist cells. Tony Stark was continuing to fund the Avengers though he was now more focused on running Stark Industries retiring as Iron Man for the time. The line up of Steve Rogers the legendary Captain America, Sam Wilson the Falcon, Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow, the Vision James Rhodes or War Machine and Wanda Maximoff the Scarlet Witch were split between time at the Compound and at the Tower where Tony was still staying along with some new recruits.

T'Challa the recently crowned King of the usually isolationist African country of Wakanda turns out had some skills of his own and held the sacred title of the Black Panther the protector of Wakanda which came with his own suit and weapons all made of Wakanda's precious resource Vibranium. They found on the trial of a HYDRA commander they were after by the name of Vasily Karpov, who had a hand in the assassination of T'Challa's father T'Chaka. He had agreed to work with them after they helped to apprehend Karpov and had allowed Steve's lifelong friend James Barnes the Winter Soldier seek help in Wakanda in reversing the brainwashing HYDRA had spent the last decades putting him through. Falcon

Tony had also found a superpowered costumed vigilante in New York who was calling himself Spider-Man, as it turned out it was a 15 year old science prodigy called Peter Parker. Tony had taken him under his wing giving him new equipment and a better costume taking him in for some training under the pretence of an internship to his guardian and aunt May Parker. Needless to say the Avengers had some reservations when they found out how young Peter was so at best he was an unofficial reserve Avenger with that status also given to someone Falcon found who called himself Ant Man.

"Two days off this week and I get to spend the first with two of the Avengers, if only I could tell Michelle and Ned about this." Peter beamed in his Stark made Spider-Man suit following James Rhodes in his War Machine armor through a warehouse in New York where an arms dealer was said to be hiding. Peter was referring to the fact that he had today which were Thursday and the Friday after it off from his education at Midtown Science High School.

Rhodes sighed under his faceplate and Wanda was irritated that she was having to work with a teenager. Peter jumped when he heard a sound and he took out his cell phone to a glare from Wanda but Rhodes had an idea. "Peter, why don't you get that and I go and apprehend the guy while you and Wanda stay here on look out." Rhodes asked to which Peter gave a salute and then flew into the warehouse before Wanda could make her protest.

"I have to do babysitting duty now..." Wanda muttered irritably while Peter looked to the collar ID on his phone and saw it was his friend Michelle.

"Hey Michelle, how has your Thursday been. I have just been here spending time with some work friends." Peter said on the other end of the line and Wanda rolled her eyes at this, it was feeling like she was having to babysit her kid brother when she would rather be doing something else with her friends.

"Yeah, lucky you get to work for THE Tony Stark as an intern." Michelle said laughing on the other end of the line. Peter was not aware that he was transmitting the call through his communication device back to the Avengers Tower where Tony was on duty due to having a break from watching over Stark Industries along with Pepper Potts. "So I take you are still going on that date with Liz Allan tomorrow, the one she said she would take you on in exchange for tutoring for last week's test?" Michelle asked and Peter gasped remembering it.

"Oh yeah, I will so be ready for it..." Peter said gasping though he was not sure that he was. "I will talk to you later Michelle, I am busy with my work friends." Peter said as the front door opened and Rhodes came out carrying a handcuffed mercenary and there were several knocked out guards inside.

"The guy was an ex-executive at Advanced Idea Mechanics and he was setting up shop to sell their Extremis stuff on the black market." Rhodes told them and Peter remembered that AIM before it was shut down had made Extremis for medical purposes but it caused explosions which they passed off as terrorist attacks. "Tony, we got the guys and we are heading back." Rhodes told Tony on his communication line and Tony told him he got it loud and clear.

Tony Stark was sitting at the Tower with a smirk which was making Pepper feel nervous. He looked to a framed picture of him and his new protégée he had started calling 'Underoos'. He then began making plans to help out Peter on his first date...

*PFD*

Meanwhile in Queens, New York Liz Allan was in her room smiling at a framed copy of the Daily Bugle newspaper which had Spider-Man on the front cover, a new hero who was spotted in New York in a new suit from the bad one he was sporting in the early YouTube videos of him. Probably got a better tailor.

She sighed thinking of the date she was going on with Peter Parker one of the nerdiest boys at her school, still it was because of him she passed her test last week so she should be nice to him. After all he might turn out not so bad...


End file.
